


Not as Quiet as You Think pt 1

by Monsters_maid



Category: CMLL, Impact wrestling - Fandom, Lucha Libre AAA, Lucha Underground, M/F/M - Fandom, Professional Wrestling, prowrestling, wrestling - Fandom
Genre: 18+, F/M, NSFW, OT3, Oral, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsters_maid/pseuds/Monsters_maid
Summary: Part of the Chiquita seriesChiquita makes a promise she can’t keep





	Not as Quiet as You Think pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> I only own Chiquita. All gimmicks are (C) their respective owners. I only write for the personas/characters. I do not write for the real people/athletes/actors. Thank you!

“I can be quiet,” I whispered huskily into Fenix’s warm mouth.

My need for the bird of prey was voracious. I felt like I was starving and him in his tight t-shirt and ripped jeans did nothing for that appetite. All I could think of was the pulsing between my thighs and how much I wanted to quench it with him.

“Are you sure?” He grinned, making me fall headlong into his dark eyes as he herded me towards the bed. “You know Penta is in the next room,”

I whined, biting at Fenix’s lip, practically climbing his lean frame, “I can be quiet,” I promised. “Just please…I need you,”

He groaned, returning this kiss as his hands went to my rear, pushing me against his hardening cock, “Say it again, Princesa,”

“You. I need you. I need you in me, now” I moaned against his curved lips. I should have known the way Fenix’s eyes lit up he was going to take my promise of being quiet as a personal challenge. I knew Pentagon was trying to sleep in the next room, but I couldn’t help the feelings that were racing through me right now. I would have to try and be quiet because despite the two sharing me Pentagon would not be amused if we woke him. Fenix was quick to make short order of my clothes, splaying me out on the bed. Covered by his body, his pressed his lips to mine, warm and indulgent. He made me dizzy with his deep kisses that seemed to pull the breath from my lungs. Once he had thoroughly wound me up, he started kissing down my body, making his way down my breasts, trailing his soft lips down my belly and finally between my thighs.

“Remember,” He purred, dark eyes hooded with intent. “You’re to be quiet, Princesa,” I nodded, watching his glittering eyes as he lowered himself to my throbbing sex. I nearly screamed as the Bird of war dragged his hot tongue from my hole to clit, all pressure and slick sensations that had me clamping my hands over my mouth. I should have never trusted Fenix to take pity on me and my needs as he had me panting and whining behind my palms. I tried to smother the sounds of pleasure that continued to eek out despite my best attempts. He had my thighs trembling and closing around his head as he feasted on me before he wrested my first orgasm from me.

Grinning as I gasped for breath, Fenix climbed up my shaking frame, and thrust himself into my dripping cunt. I completely forgot my promise, coming undone under the Bird of War’s cock as he ravaged me. It wasn’t until we heard we heard Pentagon cussing and banging on the wall for us to finish up or shut up that I realized how loud I had gotten. I clapped my hand over my mouth again, cheeks burning, as Fenix laughed. “You’re not nearly as quiet as you think you are, Princesa,” He said with his crooked grin. “Let’s see how sweet I can make you sing now that we now Penta’s listening,” He angled his hips, thrusting hard and hit me deep. I clutched at him, fingers digging into his tattooed skin as he turned me into a sobbing writing mess under him. We heard a very loud, very punctuated thud on the wall opposite of us that had Fenix beaming like a child playing a great game. “Im very sure that was a shoe…or a remote…” He chuckled. “Come on, Chiquita. Let’s finish this, si?”

“You’re going to get me in trouble,” I gasped under him as he wrapped my legs around his hips.

“You? Never. Penta dotes on you. He’s just mad I’ve got you in here, crying under me, and he doesn’t,” He rocked against me, sending me crying again until he muffled my voice with a kiss. “And you sound so sweet under me,” He drove me to climax, arching and twisting under him. He cradled me against him as he kissed my hair as we both came down from our highs.

“I could have been quiet,” I huffed softly, smiling as he twisted a curl around his finger.“The only chance you have at being quiet is with a gag in your mouth,” Fenix chuckled and his eyes smoldered. “Which gives me an idea….”


End file.
